


Two Heartbeats Close

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Edgeplay, Gags, M/M, Power Dynamics, Teasing, powerbottom V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: “Enjoying the view?” Vergil says in a steady voice.“Quite so,” V replies with a small smile. “It’s a nice look on you, Vergil.” He likes saying his name, like every instance is a fleeting moment of ownership.
Relationships: V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Two Heartbeats Close

**Author's Note:**

> One of my contributions to "It's Got to Stay in the Family: A Spardacest Zine".

V’s deft fingers trace over royal purple colored silk ropes, feeling the soft, strong material before moving to secure another knot. Inadvertently, his knuckles brush along skin that quivers ever so slightly and breaks in goosebumps. He glances up and meets cold unwavering ice blue eyes that watch him like a hawk, a hunter, a predator. He’s reminded of Shadow and he smiles. This one is more fierce, more powerful, deadlier than any others. V should know after all. He places a hand on an inner thigh, feeling the strong muscles there and the pulse of blood underneath. It is a pulse separate from his own. Trailing his fingers up strong muscles, over dark criss-crossing rope, he slides a finger under a section that is wrapped around the chest, feeling the tension.

“Is it too tight, Vergil?” he asks. He suppresses shivers of delight at the narrowed look thrown at him. 

“It’s fine,” Vergil replies in an even tone.

V splays his fingers down his side, over every segment of rope, teasing down to his hips where he was still working. He has plenty of room, but he presses against Vergil’s thighs, spreading them just a bit wider. Vergil allows the adjustment without a complaint, not a flinch, and V works diligently, crossing the rope over a segment, winding, tugging, holding in place. With every opportunity, he brushes his fingers along sensitive skin more than necessary. He wraps a hand around the back of Vergil’s knee and Vergil raises his leg for him.

His composure is impressive, of course, V would know. But witnessing it this way is a wonderful experience in itself. He wraps a length of rope around the top of his thigh, bringing it close to his groin, he nestles it carefully under balls that are heavy with arousal. It’s as if neither notice how Vergil is at half mast. V pays it no mind. 

“Almost done,” V says, as if reassuring him. Vergil scoffs.

Finishing up, V leans back to appraise his work. Vergil’s torso is adorned with diamond patterns, arms bound behind him which keeps his back beautifully arched. The ropes wind around the tops of his thighs where his ankles are secured to restrict movement. V takes his time, eyes traveling up slowly from his lovely toned legs to his cut waist to his strong chest to exposed neck- he recognizes the beautiful display of submission familiar to demons- to cold eyes that are burning with desire. It’s slight, but V can see that Vergil’s breaths are quicker than before. Pupils dilated. 

“Enjoying the view?” Vergil says in a steady voice.

“Quite so,” V replies with a small smile. “It’s a nice look on you, Vergil.” He likes saying his name, like every instance is a fleeting moment of ownership. Suddenly, he wraps a hand around Vergil’s half hard member, earning a sharp inhale and tensed thighs. The strain against the silky ropes is a beautiful sight, making V’s breath come short with the thrill of this powerful devil under his fingertips. He strokes him a few times, just enough to get him to harden all the way. Vergil’s skin flushes despite the steady inhale, exhale, and unwavering gaze. V takes his hand away, drawing up a few drops of precome in the process. He watches icy eyes darken as he licks his fingers clean.

For a while, V simply touches him, feels the skin between the ropes, occasionally tending to his stiff cock. He can feel the composure slowly melting like droplets of water off ice. Beads of sweat form on his smooth taut skin, and V leans over to lick them away from between his pecs. He doesn’t need to be a demon to taste the anticipation and lust. Like an offering laid for him, he kisses up Vergil’s neck, licking over his throat. He can feel the vibrations of a barely contained growl. It is instinctive. V understands it. He sucks skin between his teeth carefully, for the powerful devil will not take kindly to this human’s audacity. But Vergil will restrain himself for him, as long as he proves himself. He helped V craft the magic that holds him down after all.

And now Vergil was breathing shakily, muscles twitching involuntarily under V’s touch and kisses. It affects V as well. The process of adorning and cherishing Vergil’s body like a trophy has him aching with arousal. But he ignores his own need, enraptured by the one before him. 

V hooks a finger under a doubled segment in the middle of Vergil’s torso, coaxing him to sit up. Strong core muscles flex enticingly as he rises easily. V brushes back a few stray hairs from his forehead and smiles at him. Vergil is stoic as ever though the flush along his cheeks is unmistakable now. V imagines he doesn’t look anymore impressive himself, his own body burning up.

He rakes his gaze down his body, drinking in the sight of the pretty purple ropes hugging his chest and ribs, holding him like a fearsome beast in a cage. There’s another idea for another time. V peels off his own clothes languidly, knowing hungry eyes are watching his every movement. Then he draws close again, places his hands on Vergil’s shoulders, and settles in his lap. The action brings their stiff members together, and they both shudder at the sensation. V kisses Vergil with barely contained excitement, loving the rush that comes with the feeling of sharp fangs along his tongue and lips. Muscles tense under V’s hands, and he knows Vergil wants to break from his bonds and tug him closer. He massages his shoulders as he wrestles control over their lip-locking, devouring slowly, tempering that hunger.

Without breaking contact, V reaches down and strokes them both a few times, drawing out a low moan from Vergil’s throat that borders on a growl. V feels it down to his bones. It is intoxicating to wrest such reactions from Vergil. He grabs a bottle of lube that lies beside the pile of extra rope and coats his fingers with it. Then, he raises himself slightly and reaches back to finger his own entrance. His own touch makes him gasp and he throws his head back as he inserts a finger. He can feel how Vergil is stretching up in vain, feels the muscles against his body flexed underneath the rope, as he licks and bites V’s collarbone. The sharp fangs nipping his sensitive skin along with his own fingers inside makes him moan softly.

V runs his free hand through Vergil’s hair, tugging harshly. It won’t do to have his prey marking him. Vergil bares his teeth with a low growl, but obeys his silent command. V takes his time to open himself up, leaning into Vergil and feeling his quickened breath, his impeccable restraint. Maybe someday he would like to have that restraint unleashed on him. But he’s thinking more than necessary for the moment.

With a shaky breath, V pulls his fingers out and strokes Vergil again. He feels the muscles tense, hears Vergil’s teeth click as his jaw clenches. Vergil is unable to raise his hips effectively with his thighs tied to his ankles and V bearing down on him. V smiles at his frustration.

“Now, now. Don’t get impatient,” he coos. With another tongue filled kiss, he reaches for another loose length of rope. He takes his time, sitting in Vergil’s lap and letting him lick where he can reach as he ties the purple rope into a bit gag. He holds Vergil’s chin gently, and offers up the gag to which Vergil opens his mouth. His obedience is like a sweet fruit of temptation that stirs V’s lust to greater heights. Vergil takes the rope between his teeth and V fastens it behind his head. It’s a lovely sight to see sharp teeth digging into the enhanced silky rope, lips held open.

V admires him for a moment longer before raising his hips, taking Vergil’s hard cock in his hand, and sinking down slowly. He lets out a drawn out moan as he feels every inch sliding past his walls. Vergil groans as well, and V feels the strong body tense against him through the ropes, feels Vergil’s need to pull him down. V braces his hands on his shoulders, seating himself all the way, sighing at the burning stretch of Vergil’s cock spearing him open. His nails dig into Vergil’s flesh. He feels puffs of breath grazing his sternum. Both of them are shuddering, Vergil with need, held down by the ropes, and V with the effort to adjust to the thick length inside him. His hands find segments of ropes to run his fingers over. It’s grounding to touch the material and to touch Vergil’s quivering body beneath him.

He finds a grip in the ropes, closes his fingers around them, and he lifts himself slowly with quivering thighs. When he drops down, stars burst behind his eyes as pleasure wracks his body. His head falls back, knowing his neck is exposed but can’t bring himself to care at the moment. He lifts up again, repeats the motion a few times, ignoring how Vergil jerks and writhes against him in favor of pleasuring himself on Vergil’s cock. The low muffled growls and heavy breath makes him smile. Once he settles into a steady pace, V cups Vergil’s face and whispers gently like he’s taming a wild animal.

“So lovely. The ropes match your skin well. How does it feel? Ah, but you can’t answer me at the moment, hm?”

Vergil’s eyes are icy rings around blown pupils, struggling to stay focused. A pink blush runs from his cheeks down his neck to his torso. Saliva trickles down the corners of his mouth around the gag and drips off his chin. He growls at V’s taunts, abdomen muscles flexing as he tries to thrust upwards to no avail. V chuckles in response and bounces lightly. The drag of Vergil’s cock against his sensitive inner walls is enough to drive him crazy. But he bites his lip and takes it slowly, determined to bend Vergil to his will.

It’s a steady process as V picks up the pace, rocking his hips, riding him harder and faster. Vergil is unable to do much else than sit and be a toy for him to use. V runs a hand through Vergil’s sweaty hair that’s falling into his glassy eyes. His own muscles are burning with fatigue as he chases the constant waves of pleasure. Angling his hips, he finds his prostate and moans loudly as he guides Vergil’s cock against it with every thrust.

He wraps his arms around Vergil’s shoulders and feels the ropes against his skin as well. Vergil nuzzles his skin and he can feel the gag that has become soaked with spit. V knows how the devil inside wants to sink its fangs into his flesh. He can’t. The knowledge is as intoxicating as the numbing stimulation on his insides that spread through his veins like delicious fire. He dips down to kiss Vergil’s jaw and nip at the soft skin of his neck. Vergil moans through the gag, a desperate sound.

“Not yet,” V gasps out as he slams his hips down, relentless. He can feel Vergil’s cock twitch inside, knows that he needs to come, but V drags on the process. He alternates between a faster and slower pace, keeping himself on edge as long as he can. Soon enough Vergil is moaning even louder than him and writhing as much as the ropes will allow.

V pants heavily, thighs burning after riding for so long. He pushes on, more than ready to come as he raises himself and thrusts down, grinding Vergil’s cock into his prostate before repeating it all again. 

“So good,” he moans. “Gonna come, ahh…” He clings to Vergil, clutching the ropes, nails digging into skin as he fucks himself until the tension inside bursts. His back arches as he grinds down, insides clenched and spasming around Vergil’s cock. His come splatters between them, making a mess over both their stomachs. V rides out his high, moaning and rocking back and forth a few more times.

Vergil’s breath is quick against his neck and he’s nearly whimpering with need, cock stiff and twitching inside V. With a sated sigh, V pulls off completely and smiles at him. Despite his hair being soaked with sweat, drool running from his gagged mouth, Vergil musters up a hint of a glare.

“Feeling needy?” V asks in a husky voice as he takes Vergil’s stiff cock in his hand. Vergil’s expression is pinched as he tries to thrust in his hand. V licks his lips at the display. He lets go, grabs Vergil’s hair in one hand, and places the other over his heart. Leaning in close, he whispers into Vergil’s ear. “Come for me.”

With a guttural moan, Vergil jerks against him, muscles pulled taut for a long moment before he’s shuddering violently. V feels his seed adding to the mess between them. Vergil’s heart beats wildly under his hand. He holds Vergil through his high, petting his hair as his breath evens out.

After a few minutes, V unties the gag first and he hears Vergil swallow hard. He undos the ropes bit by bit while Vergil leans against him. A comfortable silence is wrapped around them both as V unravels all the knots and coils. Once the last pieces of rope are unwound, V tosses them aside and wraps his arms around Vergil. He feels steady breath in the crook of his neck, lips kissing along his pulse point, and he knows Vergil feels it, too. A heart he had once cut out, now beating a rhythm of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out the zine for other amazing works!


End file.
